Genso no kami: the elemental god
by Typhlosionblaze1
Summary: What if naruto met kurama earlier then expected and instead of a angry demon he was a caring and remorseful. This will have brotherly kyuubi and naruto/hinata and sisterly haku. Note now I'm possibly getting a laptop for school this year expect updates
1. prologue

Talk with kami chap 1

Disclaimer I don't own naruto or some of the ideas you may find similar to other stories but most of the ideas will be mine and ONEWARD to the fic.

A six year old boy with spike blond hair could be seen running from a mob of very angry people with kunais katanas yelling "KILL THE DEMON" or "LETS FINISH WHAT THE FOURTH STATED". The boy was named naruto uzumaki and was trying his best to avoid the mob of angry(drunk) civilians and chunin and even a few jonin. " _Come on what did I do to deserve this hell"_ the young boy thought to himself before he ran into a dead end alleyway. "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS HELL WHAT DID I DO TO YOU.!?" Naruto yelled to the crowd of civilians and ninja.

The group did not answer him as they just circled him while he curled into a ball and cried as the (AN violent scene ahead) stated to beat him with clubs and stabed him with the kunai and slashed his back repeatedly with the swords, but the worst was yet to come. **"FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUSTU"** one of the jonin laughed at the supposed 'demon' while he screamed.

 _Up in heaven same time_

"DAME IT I will not let him suffer anymore because of those stupid civilians and ninja" Kami the god yelled at the top of his lungs while his brother Yami and wife Shinigame started to cry (AN yes I am making gods cry sue me XD) "But brother he has friends who if they found out what was happening they would defend him like that sasuke" Yami spoke trying to be calm. (AN ((again)) yes I am making sasuke not power hungry and naruto's friend along with the rookie 12...mabey not sukura but I will put up a poll about that later)

"That's it Shin please come here!" Spoke the suddenly very exited. " Yes kami what do you want I am trying to plot very creative ways for them to die for the boys sake.!" Said a very angry shingami who was thinking of ways I would rather not say outloud for the civilians to die but they were indeed very creative."I am going to bless this child with all elements including sub-elements but he is gonna have to train very hard to use them and he will be very strong when it is his time to be strong. And you two will also bless him and they will find out not to mess with OUR SON" yelled a very angry father.

Cliffhanger

Please read and review and flamers are welcome It helps with ideas.


	2. Friendship is power

_Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of the ideas like the kitsunegan (living paradox in memory of you good writer) but I do own my own ideas and oc ... ON WITH THE FIC._ _presses play._

Here we see a very energetic blonde and a black eyed boy running from anbu after they succeeded with making all the stuck up Hyugas underwear pink and not just any pink Bright pink! "Naruto, Sasuke get over here!" Yelled a laughing anbu with gravity defying silver hair (Guess who anyone who watched naruto and doesnt knowknow who this is shame on you((jk)) but anyone who does free internet cookie!) He was thinking that it was a good prank and to pull it off without the 'all seeing demon eye' holders not noticing was golden and the reaction was priceless. "But its the weekend and we are bord what else were we to do she when noabodies around anymore?!" Yelled Sasuke who then grimaced because Naruto stopped and the Anbu captain cought up with them. "S..sorry naruto I didnt mean to bring it up." Cried sasuke. The Anbu captain as well as the third hokage who showed up after what sasuke said pulled the boys into a strong hug trying to sooth the hysteric boys crying. Why were they crying so hard well...

 _Flashback no jutsu_

"Come on Sasuke-nii-san we don't want to be late for dinner or kaa-san will be really upset!" Yelled the happy blonde who was just recently adopted by Mikoto Uchiha after it was revealed that kami came to the council member saying that naruto has real hidden potential and should be adopted. The first come first serve rule applied and it turns out Mikoto was first.

 _flashback within a flashback no jitsu_

"Wait my old teammates son is alive and is he constantly being abused by the kyuubi haters when it was a really bad genjutsu that made it look like he was attacking when it was that he felt bad and asked to be sealed by the fourth and his wife when they were dying so he could raise the boy...IT SHOULD BE MY responsibility to adopt him.!" Yelled a furious Mikoto and Fugaku who then turned to each other and giggled.

 _Flashback within a flashback kai_

 _"Mom were are you MOM!" yelled a very nervouse blonde and sasuke. "Over here" came a loud reply. The two were a blur going to the voice to find a wounded Mikoto. "Mom were are the others please be alright!" Said a teary eyed blonde while hugging Mikoto he somehow started healing her. " I will live but I was only lucky and so was your dad he went out earlier so he survived the massacre" Mikoto relied to her sons._

 _Flashback kai_

 _"Its alright sasuke-nii at least mom dad and itachi-nii survived that's all that matters!" Cried the little blonde."Naruto why are you crying?" Asked a new voice who turned out to be Ino Yamanaka who was the two boys best friend and one of there friends."nothing just bad memories that's all anyway lets go home!" Yelled a suddenly very happy blonde._

 _RANDOM AUTHER RAMBLE_

 _OK so here is the next chapter short I know but they will get longer hopefully very soon anyway R &R and pls tell me what you guys think and any ideas are welcome pm me if you have any ideas for the story also next chapter will probably be out later tomarow because highschool is mean that way bye._


	3. The beginning of the gennin exam!

Disclaimer I don't own naruto

Graduation and fire guardian part one

 _6 years later_

We can see naruto sasuke Ino and hinata walking to the academy early so they can practise there weapons. "Hey sasuke wanna spar?" You could hear naruto quietly ask as they headed to the school training field. "Sure!" Came the always ready for anything uchiha reply as drawing his chikoto blade in a reverse grip as naruto used his weird combo of spear and katana. "Ohh not using your usual scythe today or dual chain sickle's?!" Asked a very curious sasuke. "Nope I have been training with these for weeks! And besides hinata is using her scythe today!" Naruto pretty much yelled. "Well since the boys are training we should to!" Ino happily said while she got out her five tailed metal tipped whip as hinata got out her choice of weapon of a light blue purple scythe. "Let's go Ino bring it on!" Said hinata in her not shy persona.

 _1 hour later_

"Okay class...class _sigh_ okay let's check outside..." Iruka jaw dropped as he saw the rookie 9 training with various weapons and training _hard_ even shikamaru and the all the others were being told what to do or how to hold the weapons they chose. Even the fangirls were training hard and not even glancing at sasuke or naruto. _'I really don't want to know what sasuke or naruto said to make them all train this hard but they look like they've been here for awhile oh well they could have a break.'_ thought Iruka as he made his presence known. "Okay I have seen you training hard have an hour break while I set up the tests.!" Iruka exclaimed happily to everyone "oh and meet me inside!" He added as a reminder.

 _1 hour later again_

"Okay ready for the written exam to begin.. **bang bang** okay that was unexpected but continuing onward. Here is the test." Iruka said through the banging of naruto amd sasuke's head, though they were smirking as they over heard mizuki planning to make naruto fail and to use him as a pawn to get the sacred scroll of sealing which they have a plan for.

 _25 minutes later_

"Okay I have graded the written tests and the top boys score is tied with naruto and sasuke with kiba tied with kaze kori (kaze is my oc and kori means ice or hail. and kiba who I am making smart and a good friend of naruto and sasuke) then shika and shino tied for 3rd place (reason is because I am making shika try a bit harder but just enough for 3 place in this matter)then it goes choji then sai (not a danze pawn). Then for the girls tied for first Ino and hinata then second is Sakura third is lilly kemuri (another of my oc's and kemuri means smoke and no I don't have any pictures of them since I still need to make there appearances and description)

Random author ramble

OK so I thought I had more time to type this so I this is gonna be part one of a two part chapter and I am having any ideas or oc accepted and a poll for after the upcoming two chapters but I need to find out how to set one up but until then the poll is what type of ninjustu should naruto train first the options are the main elements and sub elements even though he is getting his fire guardian first but that doesnt mean that he has to rely on fire until his next guardian it just means that his fire training will be easier oh and all guardians give a couple extra powers like his fire guardian will give him better control and genjutsu abilities yes I am letting naruto get genjutsu.


	4. Weapons test!

_disclaimer: still don't own naruto!_

Graduation and fire guardian part 2

"OK class let's go outside for the weapon's test and then the ninjutsu test!" Iruka joyfully yet being stern like a sensei should be to his students. Said students began to walk outside to the training ground. You can see naruto with hinata and ino and sasuke talking to each other. "Okay so we have to use our selected weapons to pass this test?" A innocent kaze asked naruto and sasuke. "Yes you have to try and get above genin to pass and you have really cool hair and eyes. What's your name again?" Naruto looked at kaze in awe. Kaze kori has a light ice blue eyes and spikey shoulder length white-blue hair with a dark blue band to make a ponytail, a spikey ponytial. He is also about 5'5 or 5'6 in height and is has a light complexion. "My name is kaze kori and I wanted to make some friends. Also its nice to meet you." Kaze answered naruto's question joyfully and nicely. As they got to the training ground iruka declared that the civilians would be going first.

 _After the civilians except_ sakura, _one word lackluster and dull_

"OK next Sakura." Iruka declarded as Sakura went to the middle of the field and took out her perfered weapon the twin tanto that could be used as one tanto if combined with chakra and her father was her advisor who smiled as his daughter used the tantos with elagance and accuracy. After she destroyed her dummy with her tanto, her father (AN I don't know her fathers name so please pm me his name or should I just make a name up) gave her a score of mid chunnin which Sakura was glad to accept. "Did you see that sasuke kun I got mid chunnin!" Sakura having changed because of both naruto and sasuke she didn't yell but just smiled with enthusiasm. "Okay next is lilly kemuri." Iruka called up lilly who has light brown upper back length hair tied in a ponytail with two senbons. She also has light forest green eyes and an hourglass body with a light tan complexion. As she walked up to the next dummy she unsheathed her weapon which was a mid length zanbato with seals to make it lighter so it canbe used like a katana and was made out of chakra conducting metal. Her advisor was kaze and the hokage himself. "OK here I go!" Lilly yelled as she became a blur and the dummies arms and legs got slashed off. Lilly reapered and stalked up to the dummy and elegantly danced around and choped off the head and cut it in halve. "Kaze what do you think her score is I personally think its elite chunnin. What say you?" Hiruzen asked the white blue haired kid.

Random author ramble

Again with the time I am sorry for not updating recently and this is sorry going to be a 3part chapter sorry but no time for more library closing very soon sorry again but pls R&R please and pm ideas yoy might want.!


	5. Pranked during the Exam!

Kaze looked thoughtful for a few minutes before he gave lilly her score "I am going to give her high gennin low chunnin. For effort and skill." As he gave her her score Lilly looked appreciative and thankful. While Kaze accepted lilly's thank you shikamaru was thinking on how he could pass without to much effort but both naruto and sasuke was glaring at him. ' _Dame now i have to give my full effort or i will be pranked with a fury'_ he shuddered at the thought. "Next is shikamaru...AND WITH ALL YOUR EFFORT." Iruka used his patented bighead jutsu to try and make him try to actually try this time. "yes iruka sensei..." and with that thought he pulled out a rapier like sword and took a fencing position near the dummy." **kage no mojiretsu jutsu** now your in my trap so lets finish this" shikamaru whispered but everyone heard him as he used his shadow string jutsu to make web like cage. While he used the strings to get from place to place very quickly as he stabbed and slashed until he jumped off the stings and they dissolved into nothing and the dummy literally fell to pieces. "OK so...what do you give your son Shikaku" asked the old m...(cough) hokage. As soon as shikamaru got his score he went to naruto who got an evil grin as sasuke gave him a couple ryu coins. "Ha sasuke i told you he would use that shadow string jutsu and i was right!" Said an evil laughing naruto " Naruto" naruto looked curious and didnt see the sparks coming from sasuke' hand which was held behind his back. "what?" " **Raiton shokkingujabu** **no jutsu**!" Whispered the grinning like a maniac sasuke as naruto was hit in the side of the ribs with a electrified hand and groaned out in pain. "who's the last one laughing now naruto?" sasuke whispered in his brothers ear while tickling his brothers side until naruto was wheezing out. "I am brother dear" naruto then smiled and sasuke heard a swirling sound. "well shite.." sasuke groaned. **BOOOM.** "SOMETIMES I HAAAAATTTEEE YOU NARUTOOOOOO!" sasuke yellled as he was sent flying. Naruto got up and watched sasuke's form flying."He's going, going, going, and he's gone." Naruto laughed when he heard sasuke' scream a girly scream " **Coooollllled Narrrrruuuuutttoooo that was sooo uncool and now im soaked!** " Naruto just laughed and then whimpered as a black cloud grew above him and then a bolt of blue lightning fell onto him. " **Sasssuukkeee that hurt and just be glad i have an above average healing factor and i have wind manipulation to save my life dude THIS MEANS WAR!** " naruto yelled to the heavens while his clothes were burnt but not completely off.

(AN ok so here is my chapter to start writing again next chapter either this weekend or Tuesday so expect another one within a week also advice will be helpful even flames are helpful and also chapters will hopefully get longer as well guys. Bye sincerely Typhlo. see you next week.)


	6. The first exams end!

"hey sasuke we can finally become Gennin now and finally make our parents proud!" Our favorite blond chattered away as they were walking back to the training ground for the Gennin test. "Yeah I know its finally time to get our headbands let's walk with pride." Sasuke then noticed his brothers frown. "naurto whats up?" "Do you think I might of overdid with all the over powered ninjustu? Like the futton daitoppa I used or the Futton Kaze No Tate?" The reasponce to his question was a laugh which made naruto frown even more. "Naruto naruto which clan do you live in?" Sasuke asked rhetorically "the uchiha" "Yes and what do we pride ourselves in...other then the sharingan?" Naruto had to think on this one a bit hmmm what do the uchiha clan pride themselves on other then the sharingan? He thought to himself for a few minutes but his focus was shattered when he heard someone shout "katon Ryuka no jutsu!" Then a lightbulb went off over his head almost blinding poor sasuke next to him. "I've got it you guys pride yourselves in elemental ninjutsu and genjutsu!" Sasuke was nodding along to what naruto was saying. "yes now no one will find it wierd that you know some wind style jutsu because you are in the uchiha clan." Sasuke then noticed they were close to the training ground for the Gennin test and smirked and took off with naruto hot heels. they entered the academy building and went out the backdoor to the training ground. "Good you two are back now we can finish the first part of the test first up sasuke." Iruka up so all the other students could hear him. While Sasuke was heading to the training dummy naruto went to sit down by hinata. "Hey hinata who's left?" he asked the still somewhat shy hyuga clan heiress. while its just me you sasuke...oh and kaze he meeds to go up to. The others got mid gennin to low chunnin lv with there weopons." As hinata finished telling naruto this sasuke was walking back to them while sheething his chokoto blade. They heard sasuke yell "110 stikes of lightning!!"

They turned to see sasuke sheething his katana and his dummy turn to a shishkebab."I got high chunnin and its your turn hinata." Sasuke said with a prideful smirk to which hinata just nodded and pulled out her weapon. A scyth with a lavender grip and two red blades. While hinata did her test sasuke and naruto talked with kaze about the rest of the gennin hopefuls.

 _Timeskip_

"Naruto-kun its your turn and i got high gennin low chunnin score from kaa-chan!" A very happy voice broke naruto out of his thoughts."Thanks hinata-chan watch me beat sasuke!" Spoke the eternally hyper blond known as naruto. _Ok lets do this_

When naruto reached Iruka he pointed to the dummy and naruto nodded his understanding. All the others were wondering what weapon he was going to use when naruto suddenly pulled out a spear and got into a fighting stance. sasuke was thinking is he actually going to use it? Then naruto disappeared with only Iruka and Mozuki and the third hokage able to see him. "120 spiral stabs! naruto shouted then he appeared and the dummy was riddled with stab wounds. "low chunnin mid chunnin spoke the third hokage spoke. "ok your next kaze" Iruka spoke up and kaze walked to the dummy while pulling out a katana. _"Uzumaki style: final spiral slash!!_ " kaze thought while spinning in a spiral formation and cutting the dummy multiple times. When he stopped moving the dummy fell apart and looked like it was sliced like bread. "H...High chunnin low Jonin right hokage sama?" Iruka asked the hokage who just nodded absently as he recognized that move. "Ok guys lets head back indoors for the second part of the gennin test!" Shouted Iruka to get everyones attention. As they started heading back inside naruto asked kaze "nice move do you think i could learn it?" he asked with a blinding fox grin that sasuke still thought was available only to him. "maybe." was his only answer.


End file.
